In English, I love you Sakura
by littleprincess27
Summary: Sasuke's beeing chased by his fan girls so he ran for his life, He decided to hide in their class room then heard someone playing a piece of music he knew by heart, but, forgot how, when, who he heard this before... who was playing? Find out!
1. how lucky

"i love you Sasuke -kun!" a girl shouted  
"tch, yeah, as if Sasuke will notice you! sasuke, date me!, i'm single!"  
numerous confession of love for the hear throb except for one..

"So many squeals can be heard every time Sasuke-kun's around" Sakura stated,a pink haired girl,who also has a crush on the Uchiha Prodigy.

"Got that right! I was just wondering, you have a crush on sasuke-kun yourself, why not talk to him? He might like you!" Ino, sakura's best friend said

"You got a point there, pig, but, i barely have the guts to see him looking at me." Sakura said.

"Well ,if he talks to you, just be yourself, i'm sure he'll be amazed..*winks*" the blond stated.

"Oi, sakura-chan! can i ask you something?" a boy with blue eyes and messy hair called her.

"Yes? Naruto- kun?"

"Well, this should be a secret between you and me, okay?"

"EHEM?" Ino joked

"Oh, yeah, and you too Ino ! hee hee" he forgot that Ino was there.

"Um.. so what is it?" the girl with green eyes and pink hair asked.

"Well, i was wondering if ..you know, you guys can help me with.."

"With who? with who?" the two girls spoke the same time.

"Keep it down you guys! She might hear.." naruto said.

"Fine, just tell us who is she?" sakura asked

"..Hinata-chan.."he said the name blushing  
and continued" i just don't know what to do sometimes, when i talk to her, i don't know if i look horrible, or i stink, because she faints or sometimes  
she turns red,it's just bothering me, i've been wanting to ask her out on a date.."

The two girls squealed.. OMG OMG OMG! "well, you know Naruto, Hina-Chan really likes you, since the day she saw you, but, she's just too shy to tell  
you that, and might end up like..." Sakura paused.

"..like Sasuke-teme's fangirls?.." with a raised eyebrow the blond boy asked.

"yeah... but, We know that, you're not like that, are you?" she said it with a confident wide grin on her face.

"..you know Sakura-chan, i think teme will like you, don't you think ino?"

"HAHAHA! SASUKE-KUN? LIKING THAT GIRL WITH A LARGE FOREHEAD AND RIDICULOUS LOOKING HAIR?"Karin Sasuke-kun's Fanclub president gave her an insult.

"Oh please, Karin, sakura-chan is way better looking than you are!" Ino said, with a glare at the girl with messy looking hair.

Karin left sticking her tongue out and raising her middle finger at Ino.

Ino knew, Ofcourse

"Don't listen to that hag sakura-Chan, teme said she's stupid!" the foxboy stated with his head help up high, more like a super hero.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

BOOG!

"N-Naruto-kun? I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to fright you.. oh.. I'm very very sorry" even if she's shaking hinata managed to say an apology.

"hehe, i'ts okay, Hinata-Chan! I'm alright! *winks*"

"let me help you get up.."  
instead of Hinata getting Naruto up, he pulled Hinata, which made her fall on top of him

*blush*

"Hinata-Chan, i was wondering, if you're not going to do anything this friday.. you know, maybe we could.."

"Oh just say it dobe!" the other blond shouted

"I'D LIKE YOU TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME!"

the heiress giggled nervously and said  
"I-I'd love to go out with you,Naruto-kun"

"thanks Hinata-Chan, you won't have any regrets!"  
he pecked on her cheek  
*BLUSH*

"i certainly don't want to ruin this wonderful scene so, i better get goin'! How about you Ino- Pig?" sakura asked, getting up from her seat.

"nah, I'd rather stay here and watch these cute couple.. they're so sweet.." it's true, they are a cute couple..

"okay, bye bye then!" sakura said.

_I WONDER WHEN I'LL BE IN A COUPLE? INO HAS SAI, HINATA HAS NARUTO, TEN TEN HAS NEJI, EVEN TEMARI! SHE HAS SHIKAMARU! HOW LUCKY.._


	2. when i heard her play

She went outside to leave the lovers alone, besides, they're dismissed so she can go around the school, just for once,without getting lost of course!She found herself thinking  
about it again..

walking in a hall she thought of it again

_WHEN WILL I BE IN A COUPLE? INO HAS SAI, HINATA HAS NARUTO,TEN-TEN HAS NEJI,AND EVEN TEMARI! SHE HAS SHIKAMARU.._

"hmm, a music room, whoa. More like an orchestra, minus the musicians though.."  
She stood in awe of the room painted gold and white even the floor is beautiful! Then she saw the piano, Yamaha to be exact  
luckily she knew how to play but, none of her friends knew about it, even stared at it first,then sat down, refreshing her mind  
and recalling what she has learned from the past. Then played...

SASUKE'S POV

"Finally, it's dissmissal!" the raven haired boy whispered.

"SASUKE-KUN!" said a brunette  
"Be my boyfriend Sasuke-kun!" said the blond girl wearing pig tails.

it really pissed him off this time...  
"Crap, these morons are blocking the exit." he said inwardly with a curse. As the girls scream and beg  
Sasuke ran for his life! and of course, the girls followed him. He went back into the building, but, the girls were searching every inch of the  
school's area for their Sasuke-Kun. he was back in their classroom but, he knew that,they'll find him there. so he texts Naruto:

DOBE, I NEED HELP, THE GIRLS BLOCKED THE EXIT, I'M HERE IN THE CLASSROOM, DO A DISTRACTION OR SOMETHING!  
he sent it then, he heard someone playing a piece of music that's familiar to him, he just forgot where he heard it before.  
He didn't mind hiding from the girls, his mind was focused on something else,  
he was focusing on the music he knew by heart yet, his mind can't recall where, how, why,who, was playing

He followed the music, and took him to the music room, he opened the door,and recalled where he heard this song before...  
It was one of his mother's original compositions,before she died she used to compose alot, but, this was his favourite.  
He remembered the only two people who could play this song, his mother and a girl from his mother's funeral. He scanned the place for the one playing the piano.  
"It can't be...that's the girl from mom's funeral.. right?"  
He tried to recall the girl's features...  
Emerald eyes, pink colored hair,and hands that flutter while she plays.

"that is her."

-  
He just listened to her and hiding from her as well after playing he clapped his hands.  
Shocked, Sakura accidentally fell from the chair. Sasuke was there and catches her.  
their eyes met."this is her" Sasuke said inwardly.

breaking the silence Sakura said  
"I'm so sorry,Sasuke-kun,i'll leave now.."

"no,wait" Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

sakura blushed Rosy pink.

"i wanted to know how, you got to know that song you just played.." he said, trembling.

"umm..some one gave it to me." she said sheepishly

"is it Mikoto?" the name made Sasuke's voice crack like glass.

"yes. She's your mother, right?" nervously she asked.

"hn. she is my mother, and you were with us during her funeral, you played piano that night, right?"

"yes. It was one of your mother's compositions, and she told me that it was a favourite of one of her sons"  
he gave her a smirk."guess who?"

amazed at the fact that Sasuke liked it she grinned."you?"

"hn."*winks* and continues "I still remember you giving me a toy and a lecture when we were younger."

She smiles" yes, i remember. and the time my parents pulled me away when both of us were going to tell our names? that was grand!"

Sasuke released a sigh. "mind playing the song for me? umm?"

"Sakura. Haruno,Sakura"

"sakura, you know the title of my mother's composition?"

"she never told me, Do you know?"

"she told me to decide what should it's title be, and i think i know now."

Exited Sakura asked."what is it?"

"Teme? What the heck are you doing here? while, I was there doing all the distractions for you?  
And-" his anger was cut short when she saw the pink haired girl staring at her.

"And, Hello Sakura-Chan!" embarrassed Naruto blushed.

"well, I'm going home now. see ya guys around!" she said with a smile.

"bye Sakura-Chan!"

"hn"


	3. oh, the man of your dreams

"Teme?What's wrong Teme?" He asked with suspicion

The raven haired boy gave him the famous Uchiha glare.

"Okay Sasuke-teme, just stop glaring at me, okay? I know I'm hot!"

"hn".fake cough

"Aw! C'mon Teme! It doesn't mean you have a fan club you'll treat me like this? I'm hot too you know!" the fox boy exclaimed.

"prove it" the Uchiha prodigy dared.

"Teme, I have a confession to make"

"hn"

"I don't know how! Well, i asked Hinata-Chan if we can go out on a date, she said yes, isin't that proof I'm hot?" He stated while having an out roar of emotions

"let's just go home, Dobe" the raven haired boy said, hiding a smile from his best friend

"Teme? how's Sakura-chan?" he asked him innocently

"Um.." he could feel the heat rising from his body

"whoa, you're kinda red, you're blushing? haha! Teme! you like Sakura-Chan!"

"tch"

"coward" doing a chicken dance

"stupid"

"bastart"

"umm, dobe? Do you have her number?" he tricked the loud mouth boy

"wait, let me check.. uhh. yes! I do have her number"

-  
2 Text messages recieved

Ino-pig 7:20 pm

Hey forehead! i need help in geography  
I'll call you later, okay?  
Thanks! :D

[no number]

hey haruno. guess who.

sent texts

Ino-pig  
sure.. call me 'round 8 pm,okay?

[no number]  
umm. i don't have time for this.. just tell me who you are.

Text message recived  
It's Sasuke, for a moment there, i think i pushed a wrong number! ;)

ON THE PHONE

"Hey forehead! Where have you been? we've missed you!"

"really, pig?"

"where have you been anyways?"

"oh,here,there,everywhere! haha! damn, pig, shut up, I'm getting another call."

Other line

"Hello?Who's this?"

"oh,the man of your dreams.."

"what the heck! who are you?"

"haha! you're such a sweetheart, Sakura! It's Sasuke."

"you almost pissed me off Uchiha..."

"hn. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"what's the occasion? Christmas isi'nt over yet you know"

"who cares? I'm going to give you something."

"just make sure that it's not a bomb,okay?"

"you're annoying.."

"okay, bye!"

"i was only kidding, Sakura."

"yeah, sure, Bye!"

"i'll pick you up-"

before he could talk, the pink haired girl disabled his line.

"Hello, pig? ya still there?"

*squeal*

"ouch, my ears"

"he's picking you up? OMG OMG OMG! and he's going to give you something!"

"yeah, sure, the prodigy going to give me a bomb." trying to ignore the blush on her skin.

"Oh pig! I've got to go! I'll just text you later, okay?"

"sure!" *Squeal*

10:15 pm SASUKE'S POV  
"Where is it? How am i going to give it if it's not- oh,there you are! I'm sure your owner misses you a lot."


	4. I'm going to give you something

NEXT DAY

*HONK HONK*

"Sasuke-kun is here,already?, Mom! I'll be leaving now!" Sakura said.

"Sure, honey, have fun in school! And tell your boyfriend not to honk his car too loud!" her mother joked

"Mom, he's so not my boyfriend, I'll leave now! Bye!"

"okay, I love you dear!"

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

"hn"

Whoa, he has a nice car! Lexus...

"um.. Sasuke-kun?"

"hn?"

"What are you going to give me?" she asked in awe of the car.

"I'm going to give it to you later."

He shot a short glance at her, and found her very beautiful in the light of day,it made him blush, not knowing why so he just smirked  
and got his eyes back unto the road. After 10 minuites of silence they got to the school.  
He parked his new car and got off from his seat to open Sakura's door.

"wait here."

"okay."

he went to the compartment and grabbed a small jewelry box and gave it to her, with his heart pumping up to his throat.

"what's-?"

"open it."

Inside the jewelry box she found her long lost necklace, it's been lost a long long time ago, she never knew where it was, until now.  
tears filled her eyes and she embraced Sasuke. He hugged her back patting her back for her to calm down.

"Sasuke-kun,i really thank you so much!" she sobbed while Sasuke is wiping the tears off her face.

"hn." he gave her a kiss in the forehead and continued "you know, we're gonna be late." he took the neckace and signaled her to turn around.  
She did, he put the necklace on her and grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss."I don't want to see you cry anymore,okay?"

Blushing crimson red she nodded. They were holding each other's hands, unoticingly when they got into their room. Then separated.

"Good morning Forehead!" Ino Started the day.

"*sniff* Good morning pig" she said while looking at her long lost necklace.

"what's wrong with your eyes? Did you cry?" Sasuke took a glance at his cherry blossom.

"nothing. I'm fine." She was telling the truth she was fine, because of a raven- haired boy who gave her the long lost necklace.

-  
LUNCH TIME

"You know Sasuke-teme, you're acting a little different these days..."

"dOn't you like it, dobe?"

"of course I do! hehe,-hey! there's Hinata-Chan and Sakura-Chan! Let's sit with them, Please teme?" the blonde boy begged

"what ever,Dobe."

"Hey! Hinata-Chan and Sakura-Chan, are these seats taken?" the blonde boy asked

"Hey Naruto-kun! No they're not, take a sit" Sakura said with a grin, but, still sore eyes.

"Sasuke-teme's with me too! hee hee, I'll sit with you Hinata-chan, if you don't mind."

"n-no, I don't Naruto-kun" blushing.

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at the two, amazed. Seeing their best friends getting together.

"oi, Dobe, don't drool over Hinata."  
"he has a point, reminds me- Are you two together now?" with a devilish grin on her face.

Hinata was blushing furiously, Naruto held her hand. Stood up and called everyone's attention

"YES, HINATA-CHAN IS MY GIRLFRIEND,AND I LOVE HER SO MUCH."

all you can hear from the students are "awww"

"aww, Naruto-kun,you're so sweet!" Sakura said completely jubilant for her friend

"well, Hinata-Chan, what do you think?"

"I-I.."

"what Hinata-Chan?"

"I-I love you too, Naruto-kun!" for the very first time people heard her speak.

"AWWW!"

-  
Sasuke's POV

*SMIRK*  
I guess Dobe is hot. He looks at Sakura  
"Sakura? What are you thinking about?" he asked with ease.  
She just replied with a smile and said nothing at all.

"Oi Teme!, Stop staring at Sakura-Chan! She might melt!" the blonde joked while holding Hinata's hand

Sakura blushed. Sasuke is still staring at her he's also blushing but, he won't let anyone find out..

"You know babe? We should take a picture! just look at them! Both of them are blushing like crazy!" he said devilishly, and his girl laughing nervously

*FLASH!* The Raven haired boy was back in reality, but, the baby pink haired girl is still quiet.

"Delete that."

"aw! but,it's so cute! you look cute together!"

"Shut up!" he said while hiding his blush

*RING!*

"oh well, lunch is finished! see you guys in class! Sakura left lunch with a single line.

SAKURA'S POV

I'm just wondering... how did my first most priced possession turned out to be with Sasuke-kun.

text message received  
Sasuke-kun  
Meet me later at the parking lot  
NO QUESTIONS

-

"Sasuke-kun? where are we going?" she asked like a child

"you're going to find out, just wait, okay?, just get into the car." he ordered her.

She's still in awe of his car.. then, there was silence between them

SAKURA'S POV

I think I'm inlove with Sasuke-kun,but, if I told him, It would ruin our friendship-  
and besides! he has his fan club! and i'm sure one of those girls would likely die for him...


	5. you're smiling

"umm. Sasuke-kun? How did my necklace turned out to be with you?" she asked while trembling

"Remember the time that we were eating during mom's funeral? you got pissed off about your necklace, you said it's itchy..so, i took it from you  
suddenly, your parents fetched you so i never got to give it to you..."

"oh.. thanks" she said with relief!

"here we are" Sasuke said looking at the beautiful house, painted whit and dark blue

"it's so beautiful!" She exclaimed

"I'm going to show you something" he said hiding a smile from her

"follow me"

"okay.."

He opened the door for Sakura then heard a voice that startled them both

"Master Sasuke" said the butler

"hn"

SASUKE KUN HAS A BUTLER?

"Would you like to have something to eat?, specially for our guest"  
looking at Sakura. "miss?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" shake hands

"yes, please get us something to eat, Riku? mind asking yo u a question?"

"what is it sir?"

"is father home?"

"unfortunately, sir, he's isi'nt, he won't be home until next week, i thought you knew?"

"hn" He knew his father was a very very busy man, clearing all the thoughts, he grabbed Sakura's hand  
and stood infront of a door.

"umm. Sasuke? What are we doing infront of a door?" She asked sarcastically.

"close your eyes and don't let go of my hand, okay?" he ordered.

"hai"

he opened the room's 's been a very long time since he's been in that room or better yet,  
it's been a long time since Sakura visited that room her self!

"Do you remember this place?" She can here Sasuke's silky voice that called unto her

She opened her eyes, she saw a large window,musical instruments, large space, perfect for dancing,she's been here before..  
I't where Uchiha Mikoto used to teach her to play piano and where they first met.

"I remember" locking her emerald eyes to Sasuke's onyx eyes.. he gave her a smile.

"you know, you should smile more often, you look alot better.."

"hn,come" he showed her Mikoto's confidential music sheets. Mikoto only shared it with Sakura when she was younger.

Saskue sat down placed his hands on the keyboard and started to play piano while saying..

"I saw you here,looking like a flower  
beautiful, fragile and sweet  
but, my heart was somewhere else i did'nt know where  
I saw you again, palying a lovely piece of music,  
this time i knew perfectly where my heart has been.."

Sakura stood in front of him staring at his georgeous face with her heart pumping so fast.

"Sasuke-kun? I have to tell you something..."

"what is is Sakura?" he knew too well what she's been dying to say.

"I-I.."

"you're?"

"I don't know Sasuke! I don't want to ruin our friendship, I'm sorry"  
She ran so fast Sasuke can't chase her anymore and she was so far away from him now.

I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN, I DON'T DESERVE YOU, BUT, I REALLY LOVE YOU

she tought while running with tears filling her eyes


	6. i love you,too

It was mid night still Sasuke can't go to sleep, he's been thinking about the pink haired girl that stopped herself from telling him that she's inlove with him.

_Why would she stop herself? To be honest, I've liked her since the day we met, I fell inlove with her when i caught her. I love her._

___**text message received  
12:30 am**_

hey? ya still up?

text message sent

yeah? now? tell me, teme, why are you still awake?  
you've been thinking of Sakura-Chan aren't you? 

**text message received  
**_**yes, A LOT!**_

text message sent  
Teme, you like her. :)

Text message received  
I guess so...

****

"_Class _dismissed!"

RING!

Sasuke waited for this, Sakura hasnt talked to him for hours! It was just killing him.

Sakura went out of the classroom he followed her, but gave distance between them so that she won't notice.

She went to the music room,wiping her tears, Sasuke came closer. She was scolding her self

"It's over Sakura! You ruined it! Sasuke does'nt like you! He's disgusted at you so stop dreaming that he does!" She cried on top of the heard each and every word she said. He stepped out went to the piano and played a song Sakura knew too well, She looked at the person who's playing, she saw onyx eyes that stared at her emerald ones.

He stopped playing,stood up and took her hand.  
"who ever told you that I don't like you, and i never will ,that person is lying"

"no one told me, i found out myself"  
he held her chin and looked at her eyes, then wiped off the tears

"you know, I've got the perfect title for mom's composition.."

"what?"

"in english- i love you, Sakura"

"stop lying!"

he wiped the tears.

"I love you."

they kissed, it made her eyes stop pouring tears they pulled away, She finally gave him a smile

"I love you, too Sasuke-kun..."

-END-


End file.
